


Morgaine: Inappropriat

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Model Student [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Harems, Jaune Dominant, Maledom/Femsub, Multi, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Accidentally queued to my main blog instead of RWBYveinlink
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Glynda Goodwitch, Jaune Arc/Glynda Goodwitch/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Velvet Scarlatina
Series: Model Student [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670161
Kudos: 10





	Morgaine: Inappropriat

Jaune and Velvet: *sat on his bed, cuddling, looking at the painting of Glynda*

Velvet: So, you are going to be staring at her painting all the time?

Jaune: I... find myself getting lost in it...

Pyrrha: She apparently insisted it be kept on the inner side of our room, likely out of the view of prying eyes.

Velvet: That's what she said, but...

Jaune: But?

Pyrrha: I'm sorry, but?..

Velvet: I've never seen her... be so... deferential.

Jaune: I thought she was just trying to make me feel comfortable with the... modeling... bare modeling...

Pyrrha: *hides her head in her hands, blushing profusely*

Velvet: That's what she wants you to think.

Jaune: And how do you know that?

Velvet: I've never known Professor Goodwitch to offer to get nude.

Pyrrha: *full body starts to flush*

Velvet: Never seen her give anyone a painting of herself.

Jaune: So, what... are you... saying?..

Velvet: Well, obviously that she wants you to look at her... as a woman...

Jaune: That's not exactly hard. She is VERY much a woman. She has curves in all the right places.

Jaune: *jumps with shock*

Jaune: *nervously looks at Velvet*

Velvet: *affirmative groan*

Velvet: Maybe you don't know enough about me...

Jaune: *questioning look*

Velvet: I am here, in your arms, gazing alluringly at another woman.

Pyrrha: *stands up*

Pyrrha: I think I'm going to go... and... go... for... a swim... yes. Water. Cool...

Pyrrha (to Velvet): It has been a pleasure to spend time with you.

Velvet: Love you, doll.

Pyrrha: *blushes as she leaves the room*

Velvet: That is something else we'll have to talk about, some day.

Jaune: Oh? Pyrrha's great. I LITERALLY would not have survived without her.

Velvet (entincingly): In that case, we'll have to find some way to thank her.

Jaune: Huh?

Velvet: But for now, we need to focus on her.

Jaune: *stares at the painting once again*

Jaune: So... what... is your plan?..

Velvet: Just leave everything to me.

* * *

Glynda: How can I help you?

Velvet: *sits down across from Glynda's desk*

Velvet: I'd like to talk about Jaune.

Glynda: Has he changed his mind about modeling?

Velvet: It worked.

Glynda: Pardon me?

Velvet: It worked.

Glynda: . . .

Velvet: So, what do you want to do?

Glynda: *nervously shifts about*

Velvet: To quote, "She has curves in all the right places."

Glynda: *blushes brightly*

Velvet: So, now that it worked... what DO you want to DO?

Glynda: . . .

Glynda: I hate to admit it, by I find that... particular student... enthralling... But, as of yet, I have not done anything to be inappropriate for an educator.

Velvet: Other than give your student a nude painting of yourself.

Glynda: *shifts about nervously*

Glynda: One produced in perfectly artistic conditions.

Velvet: *stares at Glynda with a wry smile*

Glynda: *nervously stares back*

Velvet and Glynda: *stare at each other for a moment*

Velvet: So, what is going to happen, is I'm going to make your dream come true.

Glynda: *panting*

Velvet: The only thing you get to decide is where.

Glynda: *panting*

Velvet: Honeymoon suite? JNPR's room? Your apartment? The fields outside Beacon?

Glynda: *panting*

Velvet: I want your answer by the end of the day.

* * *

Velvet: *walks into Glynda's office and sits down*

Glynda: *can't look her in the eyes*

Velvet (wry smile): Your answer?

Glynda: *heady breathing*

Glynda: I was... thought... long and hard... and I would want... to be the most comfortable.

Velvet: So, your apartment?

Glynda: *nervously smiles*

Velvet: *claps her hands together*

Velvet: *stands up*

Velvet: So, we'll see you, tonight.

Velvet: *leans over Glynda's desk, giving her a quick peck on her lips*

* * *

Glynda: *opens the door*

Jaune: *steps in and kisses her passionately on the lips before stepping back*

Glynda: *stares at him with shock*

Velvet: Are you going to ask us in?

Glynda: *nervously looks between them*

Jaune: *harsh stare*

Glynda: *nervously steps back, allowing them in*

Jaune and Velvet: *kick off their shoes and walk inside*

Jaune: *walks up to a couch and sits down*

Velvet: *follows behind him and sits beside him*

Glynda: *walks up towards them, eyes downcast*

Velvet (wry smile): Right out of the gates.

Jaune: If this didn't work out, I figured I could at least get a kiss.

Velvet: It seems to have worked.

Jaune: Glynda?

Glynda: *jumps*

Jaune: Could you get us something to drink?

Glynda: *nervously turns towards the kitchen before turning back*

Velvet: Tea, please.

Glynda: *nods and disappears into the back*

Velvet (whispering into his ear): So?

Jaune: I was expecting to get a kiss, so, so far?, better than expected.

Velvet: You are handling yourself quite well.

Jaune: I guess the situation hasn't caught up with me, yet.

* * *

Jaune: *nervously shivers as Glynda walks around the corner*

Jaune: Velvet, why don't you pour it for us? You.

Glynda: *eyes wide with shock as she puts the tray down*

Jaune: Over here.

Glynda: *nervously walks over*

Jaune: *points to the ground*

Glynda: *nervously kneels*

Jaune: *reaches out to grab her face*

Jaune: So, you were trying to seduce me.

Glynda: *tries to look away*

Jaune: Look me in the eyes.

Glynda: *nervously looks him in the eyes*

Jaune: Say yes.

Glynda: *breathes deep*

Glynda: Yes...

**Author's Note:**

> Accidentally queued to my main blog instead of RWBYvein [link](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/613342301506420736/morgaine-inappropriate)


End file.
